A tampon is known as a sanitary product. Of the tampons, there is a tampon including a tampon main body with a cord, an accommodating cylinder that accommodates the tampon main body, and a pushing member that moves inside the accommodating cylinder and pushes the tampon main body out of the accommodating cylinder, in which a plurality of petaloid parts are provided in a leading end part of the accommodating cylinder by surrounding a leading-end opening of the accommodating cylinder. Such tampon is manufactured by manufacturing each item which constitutes the tampon, that are, the tampon main body, the accommodating cylinder, and the pushing member, and inserting each of the pushing member and the tampon main body into the accommodating cylinder through the leading-end opening of the accommodating cylinder.
By the way, the tampon main body is inserted into the accommodating cylinder from the side including the cord. Also, there is a case of using a guide tube as an inserting jig in the case of inserting the tampon main body (refer to PTL 1 for example). This guide tube is for guiding the tampon main body so as to smoothly insert the tampon main body into the accommodating cylinder. In detail, the tampon main body is inserted into the guide tube and pressed. Thereby the tampon main body inside the guide tube moves along the guide tube, and in the case where the leading-end opening of the accommodating cylinder is disposed at the leading end of the guide tube (that is, destination of the tampon main body), the tampon main body can be inserted into the accommodating cylinder from the guide tube.